Mi mejor amigo
by Cleo Uchiha
Summary: Kenshin al fin decide cortejar a Kaoru pero de una manera delicada y sobretodo..lenta!Por otro lado un desconocido llega a Tokio y parece q conoce muy bien a la kendoka.Reviews onegai!mi 1º fic


El Kenshin-gumi y demás personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen al genial maestro Watsuki así q nadie me puede echar la culpa por el final del seishouhen(pobre ken snifff) ehh?? :P

Capítulo 1 Cansada de esperar

Habían pasado varios meses desde la lucha contra Enishi y el Dojo Kamiya por fin respiraba paz...demasiada paz...Sano y Megumi habían partido de Tokio para continuar su vida y Kaoru con la ayuda del siempre paciente Kenshin logró superar este echo e incluso llegó a no importarle cuando el pelirrojo a los pocos días de que se fueran sus amigos, le susurró dulcemente al oido:-"Nunca más estará sola, Kaoru-dono"

Yahiko seguía viviendo en el dojo, pero desde hacia un par de meses parecía que solo estaba allí para comer, entrenar y dormir. Según confesó a Kaoru había decidido dejarles algo de intimidad, ya que Sano tenía razón cuando le dijo que debía respetar su vida privada, sobre todo desde que Kenshin había decidido cortejarla...si!! Kenshin por finn había dejado sus miedos atrás y estaba dispuesto a pedirla en matrimonio, pero antes...

---------------------Flash back----------------

_2 meses atrás: Dojo kamiya..._Kaoru y kenshin miraban las estrellas sentados en la entrada del dojo , como todas las noches antes de acostarse .Kenshin se sentía lleno de paz , cosa que sólo conseguía estando con la persona que en ese momento estaba recorriendo con sus preciosos ojos la forma de cada una de las constelaciones a las que alcanzaba con su vista mientras el pelirrojo la contaba las historias que había oído sobre cada una de ellas. Cuanto desearía estar así, con ella toda su vida, ver corretear a sus hijos por el dojo, envejecer juntos, ver feliz el lindo rostro de Kaoru. Kenshin decidió que aquél era el momento de olvidar los fantasmas de su pasado, la kendoka le había demostrado en múltiples ocasiones su amor hacia él y ya era hora de que el también le demostrara lo mucho que la quería.

-Umm Kaoru...

-hai , Kenshin?? Los bellos ojos de la chica, de ese color azul profundo que volvía loco al samurai fueron desde las estrellas a mirar con una sonrisa hacía el pelirrojo.

Kenshin por su parte al observar a la muchacha sintió la sensación de quedarse embobado mirándola, sin embargo la devolvió la sonrisa y levantó su mano llevándola hacia la ahora rosada mejilla de la chica y rozándola suavemente suspiró, encontrando de esta forma el valor para hablar

-Kaoru, has logrado que este año que llevo junto a ti sea el mejor de mi vida .Quitando los momentos de desesperación en los que creí haberte perdido-la mano de kenshin bajó hasta agarrar la de Kaoru, que tenia la boca abierta y sin poder cerrarla- tú me aceptaste y me diste a compartir tu techo sin pedir nada a cambio, me has devuelto la sonrisa cuando me lamentaba de mi pasado, tú me salvaste de la oscuridad, de el lado más sangriento de mi personalidad y yo...sólo puedo darte a cambio mi corazón...te quiero Kaoru

A Kaoru se la escaparon unas lágrimas de emoción; sabía perfectamente que Kenshin la quería pero aún no se había atrevido a decírselo sin rodeos, directamente y ahora no sólo se lo había dicho sino que le había abierto su corazón

Y eso con el pelirrojo era asunto difícil.La chica sonrió a su amado entre lágrimas y este la tomo de nuevo de la barbilla y la hizo mirarle directamente a los ojos

-Te quiero –repitió sonriendo

-Vaya ahora que empiezas no puedes parar eh? –dijo la kendoka con una risita

-No puedo ni quiero parar-respondió Ken sensualmente acercando sus labios peligrosamente a los de Kaoru, el corazón de la cuál, latía a mil por hora..3..2...1 contact..

-¡¡¡Ya estoy aquí!!!

El pobre Yahiko que seguramente volvía de su jornada del Akabeko exclusivamente a tirarse sobre su futón y quedarse sopa, vio a Kenshin y Kaoru prácticamente labio contra labio y corrió rápidamente (técnica de la escuela Kamiya Kashin, huida de la sensei xD) a su habitación alejándose de la probable furia de Kaoru. Pero ésta estaba aún demasiado sorprendida como para enfadarse y se quedó como petrificada. La dulce voz de Kenshin la despertó de su trance.

-Kaoru ya es muy tarde, creo que será mejor que sigamos el ejemplo de Yahiko y vayamos a dormir-El samurai se levantó y tendio una mano hacia la joven ayudándole a hacer lo mismo. Cuando estuvo levantada volvió a tirar de ella, esta vez para acercarla a él, y este rápidamente la agarró de la cintura.

-Ehh –es lo único que atinó a pronunciar una Kaoru muy roja cuando el pelirrojo le ofreció una sonrisa picarona

-mmm creo que nos habían interrumpido antes

-.....:) (kaoru babeando xDD)

Kenshin la miró intensamente mientras volvía a acercar su boca a los labios de la joven.Al fin sus labios se tocaron y fue un encuentro suave por parte de Ken e inexperto por parte de Kaoru. El pelirrojo saboreó los dulces labios de la chica y de repente, costándole mucho, se separó de ella.

-¿Sabes Kaoru?Yo...te pediría en matrimonio ahora mismo-La cara de la joven se iluminó, pero Kenshin continuó-pero creo que te mereces algo más serio...por eso te cortejaré adecuadamente, de acuerdo koishii??

Kaoru abrió la boca para protestar ante la posibilidad de ser cortejada. Estaba a punto de decir que ya estaba suficientemente cortejada, hasta que oyó que Kenshin la llamaba koishii, entonces se tiró sobre el pelirrojo y lo llenó de besos en la cara diciéndole lo mucho que lo quería.

Después Kenshin la cogió de la mano y la acompañó hasta la puerta de la habitación de la kendoka.

-Buenas noches mi Kaoru-y la dio un beso en la mejilla

Pero a Kaoru después de probar los labios de Ken no la bastaba con un simple beso en la mejilla. Así que puso cara de niña triste. El pelirrojo sonrió, sabía leer perfectamente las expresiones de Kaoru, se acercó de nuevo y enmarcando el rostro de la joven entre sus manos, la dio un beso corto en los labios.

-Así está mejor :P, buenas noches, mi amor.-Kaoru se internó en su habitación con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras Kenshin se iba a la suya tarareando una canción y casi bailando. En esas tropezó y cayó en el suelo lo más silenciosamente que pudo, pero llevándose un cabezazo en la pared de recuerdo.

-ORoooRooooo .

------Fin flashback-----

Desde aquel día ya habían pasado 2 meses y kenshin seguía con su empeño de cortejarla. Sin embargo, aunque a Kaoru la hacía feliz verse por fin de pareja con el pelirrojo de sus sueños, el proceso de ser cortejada se le estaba haciendo larguísimo. Aún dos meses después de habérsele declarado, Kenshin seguía con sus besos en los labios demasiado cortos, y si alguna vez se habían dejado llevar por la pasión y Kenshin se había abierto paso en la boca de Kaoru con su lengua, el joven se había disculpado diciendo que iba demasiado rápido...¿¿demasiado rápido decía??Cómo siguieran así se iban a casar cuando Yahiko y Tsubame tuvieran nietos...buff

Por otra parte tampoco podía reprocharle mucho, ella en realidad no sabía como iba esa historia de cortejar...si su madre hubiera estado allí para aconsejarla...

-Kaoru, estás lista??El pelirrojo la llamaba desde el otro lado de la puerta de su habitación.

-Si, Kenshin ahora mismo salgo-Kaoru cogió su shinai y salió de su cuarto. Esa tarde tenía que dar clases en el reformado dojo Maekawa y Kenshin se había ofrecido a acompañarla. Kenshin la observó con el nada femenino traje de kendoka, pero aún así Kaoru fuera como fuera se veía tan...

-Estas preciosa koishii-Dijo Ken con cara de baboso

Kaoru sonrió y le dio un besito de los que él acostumbraba

–Me estás mal acostumbrando, espero que me digas lo mismo cuando sea una abuelita llena de arrugas

-Entonces serás una abuelita preciosa.-Kenshin se divirtió imaginándose con Kaoru de viejos rodeados de una chiquillería de nietos, mientras salía del dojo con una mano entrelazada con la de la kendoka.

_En ese momento en el Dojo Maekawa..._

-Sr. Maekawa, este joven desea hablar con usted.

El maestro adjunto del dojo Maekawa venía seguido de un chico de unos 19 años, alto de pelo castaño con ojos penetrantes .El Sr. Maekawa se quedó un momento mirándole, de repente recordó...

-Cuánto tiempo Sr. maekawa!!

-No te había reconocido...¡Cuanto has crecido, muchacho!

-Si...estuve muchos años fuera, en China, pude haber vuelto antes, pero la muerte de Sensei...

-Te entiendo chico...a todos nos afectó mucho, sobre todo a su hija

-Que tal está Kaoru?? Sigue viviendo en el Dojo?

-Si, por supuesto, protege con uñas y dientes el legado de su padre, ya sabes como es ella –el joven asintió con una sonrisa, al parecer Kaoru seguía tal y como la recordaba- de todas formas si quieres saber más puedes hablar con ella luego.Va a venir a dar clases...Podrías dar tu también un rato clases, siempre has estado muy bien dotado para el kenjutsu...sigues practicando??

-Claro que si, y si me permite se lo demostraré-dijo el muchacho guiñando un ojo

-Jaja tan dispuesto como siempre Teisuke. Bien, ¡ven a coger un shinai!

continuará...........

* * *

Hola!! Este es mi primer fan-fic tanto de Rurouni Kenshin como de cualquier otra historia. Me encanta la pareja Ken-Kao así que espero que este no sea la última historia que escribo sobre ellos. 

A ver si os gusta la historia...enviadme reviews por favor!!Así sabré si voy por la correcta senda de la escritora de fan-fics o si me estoy desviando del camino o !!(Desviarse del camino na más empezar no por dioxxx)


End file.
